The night before Hogwarts
by SnitchFeather284
Summary: This started as an assignment for school but I rather like it so I hope you enjoy! :P


**_Disclaimer-I own NOTHING sadly _****_):_**

Natasha was as plain as plain could be. Every day she would wake up early in the morning to take a shower. She would dress in plain jeans and a plain t-shirt before heading to school. Natasha was an average student. She was never like the super advance nerds but also not one of the morons sitting at the back shooting spit balls at the clock. She was never popular with few friends. Her best friends resided in the library on the shelf labeled J. She was a Potterhead. She knew every fact about Harry Potter from names to animals such as the Norwegian ridgeback Harry battled in the triwizard tournament or the Nargles Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood always talk about. She could recite the house song from the first book word for word. She knew everything.

There was one week till school started when Natasha's younger brother Maxx did the most unimaginable thing. He took the 'Order of the Phoenix' and dropped it into a puddle. This was so unbelievable but when she told her parents they said that maybe now she could make some friends. Natasha looked in a phonebook and found a bookbinder who would help her fix the book. The very next day she headed down to the store with her damaged book readied for repair. While he was looking at her book she saw a stone glittering on the shelf. Natasha picked up the feather weight stone in her hand. When she asked about the stone he told her how he found it on his trip through London with his wife Resa and said that if she wanted she could keep it.

That night she sat in the living room reading her book when her parents gave Maxx some chocolate as a reward for reading a 10 page picture book without having too many tantrums. They always spoiled him. Natasha never blamed them for spoiling her autistic brother but most times they turned her invisible. Ever since Maxx came she had to take a backseat to him. She was usually fine with the lack of spotlight and support but not today. Today on her way home from the book store some bullies from her class pushed her into an alley while ruining her newest Harry Potter book. They told her how much of a worthless book worm she was and how even if she tried no one would like her. When she told her parents they ignored her so when they treated Maxx so specially it was like a slap in the face. She stormed to her room sniffling. She was just as good as others, right. She deserved happiness, right. She was just as good as the next person. She deserved just as much chocolate as her brother if not more. As she twisted the stone mindlessly in her hand she watched as her room started filling to the brink with chocolate. It was everywhere. Staining anything and everything it could brown. She screamed scrambling for the door, clinging unconsciously to the dimly glowing stone in her stone hard grip. Natasha watched as her parents stared wide-eyed at the gooey mess formally known as her room. What came next surprised her even more. Her mother actually yelled at her. Blaming her for stealing chocolate, threatening about calling the cops while her father covered her brother's ears shaking his head in shame at he. She couldn't believe this. She wished that she could leave her family. That she could go to the place of her drams where she would be accepted by all. That she could go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, leaving the family who didn't care for her. She closed her eyes imagining being in the great hall eating breakfast with her house. It felt so real that she could smell the breakfast and the sounds of the chatter blocking out her mother's shouting. She slowly opened her eyes to see the morning sky reflected on the domed ceiling. She turned around to see an ancient looking man beckoning her to come alone with him.

The old man known as Headmaster Dippet told her he had been awaiting her arrival. He told her that she had been in a car accident, when her parents died, and she had gained a concussion that had enhanced her magical ability but also made her delusional. She knew he was wrong but afraid that if she said anything she would be forced to leave she kept her mouth shut. While he explained she unclenched her hand dropping the stone in her pocket. Natasha listened to Headmaster Dippet's welcome to Hogwarts speech then was shortly sorted into Huffelpuff.

She'd been at Hogwarts for a week when they went into lockdown because a dark wizard was in the school. As Natasha was heading to the great hall with the other Huffelpuffs in her year, she was grabbed from behind. One hand over her mouth the other grabbing her wand that she'd been reaching for. What she did grab though was the long forgotten stone, which she held onto for dear life as she was pulled towards a window. Her only thought was wishing she go fly through the open window like a caged bird turned free. She closed her eyes as she was painfully jarred forward awaiting the crash of her falling to the floor only to open her eyes to see a gigantic cloaked man in front of her. Flinging her arms up in surrender she found them catching wind. Looking down at her arm she saw the beautiful wing of a bird of prey instead of the flesh covered limb she was used to she took her chance and jumped out the window in the form of a bird never looking back.


End file.
